Greater than Gold
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: You all know the two Durin brothers as Fili and Kili, the inseperable. But it wasn't always that way, oh no! They used to loathe each other, but that was until the fight when everything changed. Since brotherhood is a gift greater than gold. Adopted from huntressofartemis101. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, hello there! I know you're expecting _huntressofartemis101 _but unfortunately, as she has stated in her last author's note for this story, she has recently been under a lot of stress, so she's not going to be continuing 'You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone'. That was the previous name for this story, but I changed it. :P So, here's the chapter she wrote, and the second one is in the works. Enjoy!**

Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, Heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the mountain, and inseparable until the day they die. Sounds like quite a title, right? Especially that last part. Not even Mahal himself could separate those two. Where one went, the other would always follow. They were one mind, and two souls forged into one. But it was not always this way, dear reader. Oh, not at all. There was once a time when the sons of Durin absolutely loathed each other. ….You do not believe me? Well, I can see why. Perhaps a small story is in order. Now, where shall I begin? Oh, what was that Bofur? Ah, yes I do believe that was indeed the day things started changing.

It was a quiet midsummer day, I believe. One could hear the hammers pounding in the forge that sat in the square of Ered Luin. Everyone was going about their business, men and dwarves mingling in the street market.

"Kili! You come back here, you little devil!" Two blurs zipped through the streets of Ered Luin, upsetting vendors and dashing through crowds. This was a daily occurrence, and most of the townspeople were fairly used to it by now.

The two blurs; one gold and one so dark it was almost black; were Fili, son of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and his younger brother Kili. Fili was the gold one. He was at the age of fifteen summers, about the mental age of a thirteen year old human. Kili was approaching the age of fifteen summers himself, which was about the age of a ten year old human. He, of course, was the darker blur; his hair so brown, that in the gleam of the sun or a candle, it was the inky black of a shadow. Fili barreled after his smaller, lither little brother and finally caught up with him in the center of the city square, right in front of the forge his uncle was working at. He tackled Kili to the ground, and started pummeling him.

"I give!" Kili shouted, raising his fists to block the punches. Fili wasn't hitting his brother very hard, but Kili had always been a small, sickly child, always hiding in the shadows. "St'p a'ready! I 'aid I g've!"

"Where'd you hide it? Huh you little whelp? Where 'id you put it?" Fili was sitting on Kili's chest now, hands around his throat.

"I 'old you, I di'n't take it! Lemme go!" The boys kept this up for a few minutes, people hardly casting them a glance (they were already very used to this sight), until two rough, scarred hand grabbed each by the scruff of their necks and pulled them apart. Fili looked at the hand gripping his shoulder and gulped. He knew that hand. It had raised him from the time he was barely four, when his father had died. His eyes looked up the thick arm, over the broad shoulder, and into the gleaming eyes of his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, the first chapter of this I've written myself. Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! **

**leggomygreggo2: Here it is! Hope you like it!**

**I hope I don't let you down... :D**

**I own nothing...**

"Home." the rumbling voice of their uncle said, putting them down on the ground. They started to run in fear of further eliciting the wrath of Thorin Oakenshield, which is a very frightening wrath indeed. "Dwalin, close up the forge for tonight. I won't be coming back until tomorrow."

"Aye Thorin. I'll see you tomorrow then." said the exiled king's best friend, then went to do his bidding. As soon as the three sons of Durin arrived at their house, Dis, the boys' mother watched them enter. They were all wearing thunderous scowls that could possibly rival any scowls Sauron himself might've made in the past. Dis immediately got the message and put on a scowl of her own. Since it was a regular occurrence that Fili and Kili would come home after having fought in public, then they each immediately went to their rooms without question, since it was an already established punishment. Dis started to get up from her seat in the living area, where she was sewing the boys some new clothes, but was stopped by a hand from Thorin. Thorin took a seat in front of the fireplace, and leant forward. He rubbed his temples, tired of the nearly daily fights Fili and Kili were having.

"Dis, this must stop."

"I know brother. The only question is how."

"We cannot simply have them go to their rooms every time they fight. It is not solving anything."

"I can't make myself put a harsher punishment on their fighting. I feel like I'm betraying them and..." Dis paused before saying the name of her dead husband..." she pauses before saying the name of her fallen husband, "Fildur."

Thorin disregarded this and shook his head.

"You are too lenient with them sister. They are hurting themselves with this constant fighting. They will never understand the joy of being a brother. Unless something does not happen, they may learn too late. Like me."

Dis, understanding the implications, puts her sewing down in exasperation and sighs.

"It was not your fault Frerin died."

"It WAS all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him for not wanting to retake Moria. He was right the whole time. I wish I had been able to look past my own pride and stay with him during the battle. He died with me still angry at him." Thorin finishes. At one point, Thorin heard the footsteps of one of his nephews. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black hair of Kili, hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation. "Go back to your room Kili." said Thorin, after he had finished his regretful speech, only because he wanted Kili to hear what had happened and maybe learn something from it.

Kili sped back to his room, and closed the door. When Kili was gone, Dis rose, and moved to comfort her brother. She put her arm around Thorin's thick frame, and kissed him on the cheek. Thorin responded by putting his own arm around Dis' smaller body.

"It is all in the past brother. Let us hope that my sons may learn that gift of brotherhood."

"Yes sister. We should punish them for now with no dinner."

"Fine. Fili, Kili! Come here."

Both boys exit their two rooms, glaring sideways at each other. But Thorin and Dis manage similar glares at them. Thorin speaks first.

"Fili, Kili, this must stop. You can't keep fighting like this. So you are being punished with no supper, and remaining in your rooms for the rest of the day."

"And if this continues, you will both begin tutoring and learning a trade."

That was never necessary.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought... FEED THE MUSE! It is threatening to kill Fili and Kili... :O So, thanks again for your support, and hope to have next chapter up soonish.**

**Love and Starlight to all of you lovely people,**

**-Hobbit**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HELLO! Thanks for the support! **

**huntressofartemis101: They won't die, I promise. Hope you enjoy this yummy angsty chapter!**

**leggomygreggo2: Thanks for reviewing! I can't give you any spoilers now, though I hope you like this chapter!**

**That Fantasy Junkie 96: Cool name btw... :P Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is really angsty and dramatic and sad, so maybe have a box of tissues handy, just in case...**

**I own nothing.**

Two days passed without incident, though tension in the air was strong. On that particular noon, Thorin and Dis were both out of the house, working and at the market, respectively. Fili was in his room reading or doing whatever dwarflings of fifteen summers do. Kili was playing with small wooden figurines that Bofur, the toymaker gave him about a month before.

One figure was of Thorin (or that's what it looked like) since both boys very nearly hero-worshipped their Uncle, and the other figure was of a dragon. Kili was pretending that Thorin was fighting and ultimately defeating the dragon.

Play was starting to get rough as the dragon was supposedly getting angrier and angrier, and Thorin was struggling to match the dragon blow for blow, flame for flame. It all ended when they were on the mantelpiece, and the tail of the dragon accidentally knocked down a picture and sent it to the floor with a tremendous crash!

It was Fili's picture of their father, Fildur.

Kili gulped. He picked it up and looked at it, his toys lying forgotten on the mantelpiece. The broken frame had caused the picture to rip in half and he waited in horror for what was to come. He prayed to Mahal for his brother's mercy, but knew that even so, his wrath would not be pretty. Already he was feeling tears...

The fury came swiftly, dressed in the skin of Fili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. His big steps echoed through the small house as he came down like a storm upon his brother. Kili could've sworn it was Thorin himself...

"What have you done?!"

"I swear Fili, it was an accident, please I swear..." Kili was reduced to begging.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses! You don't care about anything in this family! You are a disgrace! Shame on you! I wish I was an only child!" Fili stopped to kick Kili in the leg, and continued to rain blows upon poor Kili's quivering form. " I hate you! You brat! Spoiled brat! Whelp! Get out! I never want to see you again!"

Kili could only cry and whimper as he tried to shield himself from kicks and punches.. He was used to receiving insults, but this hurt beyond imagination, so he did, he ran out of the house, and into the forest, crying as he went. Fleeing from everything and feeling the fresh wound in his heart that Fili had inflicted. Unwanted? He didn't even know anymore. He ran, tears streaming down his face, wishing for the freedom that sleep would bring from this unfathomable pain, until he tripped on a log, fell on to the hard rocky ground, and knew no more.

**AN: Well, there you go... The conflict is up. I'm sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make the next ones longer. I promise I'll try. ;) Hope you liked, or didn't... :S and I'll try to have next chapter up soon! Please review! I like feedback for my work! Thanks again and bye!**

**Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I AM BACK! :D Hopefully it's a bit of an improvement on length... :P Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I was stunned! :D  
**

**huntressofartemis101: Glad you liked! I didn't particularly enjoy writing Fili's anger, since I love them both too much for either to get hurt that way, but it had to happen! Enjoy!**

**jaymzNshed: ANGST ABOUNDS! XP Me neither, I can't really imagine them hating each other, and I'm the one writing the thing! :P Thank you for reading it anyways! **

**Akeea: I'm sorry your heart broke, I think mine did too... I'll try to make the chapters just a bit lengthlier, but I'm finding it a little difficult. The last chapter I wrote for my 'Nobody, Somebody' killed me, so I think I might stick to shorter chapters for all my stories in the future. Thanks for the advice though! Aw, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it that much!**

**Mira Meliandra: Yes, I'll be looking into that further into the future... I broke my heart too! Soon enough for you? ;) Enjoy!**

**That Fantasy Junkie 96: Nope! I was not... ;) Glad you like!**

**leggomygreggo2: Kili is next chapter, sorry. But hope you like this one!**

**Guest (April 24): Thanks! I'm glad you liked the idea! Enjoy! :D  
**

**BookLover963: I'm SO GLAD you love it! And yes, SHAME FILI! SHAME! X( I hope you love this chapter! (And yes, I love drama as well :P)**

**Fizzydrop2000: HERE IT IS! Only problem is: KILI'S STILL IN THE FOREST! I hope to get next chapter up soon! In the meanwhile, here's a chapter for you to chew on briefly.**

At around supper time, Thorin and Dis came back. Dis prepared the rabbit that Thorin had caught, and had set the table. Thorin had been resting in a chair when he realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Kili?"

"Hm? He must've gone out to play. You know how he likes being outside in the forest." replies his sister.

"Lad gets more like an elf everyday. One day he's going to ask me to marry one."

Dis rolled her eyes and set the bowl of vegetables on the table.

"Fili! Dinner time!"

Fili came out with a face resembling Thorin's scowl after a bad day at the forge. "What's the matter azyûng?"

"Nothing."

Thorin rolled his own eyes. Disobedient boy probably got into another fight today. He would get his after. For then, at least one peaceful dinner.

It wasn't until the rabbit began to look kind of bare and lacking in meat that Thorin began to really worry about his nephew.

"Kili's been much too long. The rabbit is halfway done. Do you know where he is Fili?"

Fili flinched almost imperceptibly, but Thorin was able to catch it. He narrowed his eyes.

"You fought again today didn't you?"

Fili shrugged.

"Answer me boy! Did you fight with your brother?"

"Yes." Fili said quietly.

"What happened?" Thorin stood up angrily. _These boys will never learn!_

"He knocked over my picture of Adad and ripped it in half. And then I got angry with him."

"What made him run away? What did you say to him?"

Fili was getting scared. If his uncle found out... Oooooh.

"Mm nothing." said Fili, and covered his face.

"Fili." growled Thorin in a warning. "What. Did. You. Say."

"I told him that he was a disgrace, that I wished I was an only child, that I hated him and I never wanted to see him again." said Fili in a low voice, anticipating Thorin's wrath.

Dis gasped. Thorin stared wide-eyed at his nephew.

"You said that to him?"

"Yes."

"By Mahal." breathed Thorin, and went to put on his stuff.

"Where are you going?" asked Dis worriedly.

"I'm getting a search party!" replied Thorin, running out the door to friends' houses. He went to Balin and Dwalin's first, knocking  
urgently on the front door. Balin opened it.

"Balin, forgive me for interuppting your meal."

"No bother laddie. What is it?"

"Kili's run away."

"We'll be right there." said Balin, turning and rushing in to tell Dwalin and get his gear.

"Meet at the Ur's house."

Thorin turned and ran to every one of his friends' houses, no one hesitating to grab their things and join him. That's what they each would've done if Kili had been their own child. The only one who wasn't able to go was Dori, who had to take care of Ori, because he was sick. Nori went however, being a representative for his own family.

Back at the Durin home, Fili was getting his.

"You sir, are going to sit there without until your comes back with Kili. And if anything has happened to your younger brother, I'm going  
to take away your swords, and you'll have to find your own way to get new swords. Understood?" Dis said angrily, though really on the inside, she was shocked and hurt as to what Fili had said.

"Yes Amad."

"Mahal help me. Disgrace! What kind of older brother says that to his younger brother?" Dis muttered as she went to a chair by the fire, sat down and rocked back and forth, crying the silent tears of a mother who wished for peace in her family.

**AN: THORIN TO THE RESCUE! Well, that's the chapter for today! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ONCE MORE FOR ALL YOUR TREMENDOUS SUPPORT! I FEEL SO HAPPY! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYBODY! Please tell me what you thought, and I hope to have next chapter up soon! HAVE A GRRRRRREAT REST OF THE WEEK!**

**TONS of Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit!**


	5. Chapter 5: Get better huntress!

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh, right, I'm supposed to have the story on hiatus. But wait! I have good reason to give you a chapter! Well, it's more for huntressofartemis101. She was in a car accident a few days ago, and I was told that they don't have good feedback on her condition. This chapter is a get-better present for her, since I know she was following this story. So go look at her 'That's What Brothers Are For' review, and please send her some love.**

**Oh ya, thanks everyone for reviewing, I was ecstatic to receive all your reviews! Unfortunately I don't have the time to reply right now, but just know that I appreciated every one of your thoughts.**

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

As soon as the last family clans arrived, Thorin explained the situation, much to the surprise and shock of the others. But the shock was soon replaced by sympathy and determination to find Thorin's lost nephew. And so they rode out into the night, without even the foggiest of where the young shady dwarfling could've disappeared to. Their first thoughts were the practice fields, around the shooting range. Kili loved to go there and practice his shooting. He was ofen bullied for it, since bows and arrows are meant for tall prissy elves, but Kili did not mind and went anyways. Thorin and the search party looked everywhere. Even behind the targets. No sign of a dark haired lad.

They also decided to look in the town. Kili had favorite spots where he would go to hide if he became too overwhelmed. Nothing there either. They had to resort to the forest. Balin, Gloin, and Bombur are ordered to stay back with the ponies, Gloin having to blow a horn to signal the others in case the boy was found.

The party split up to cover more ground in groups of two or three. Most of the dwarves looking for Kili were already starting to lose hope. Dwalin and Oin were worried that the boy might've gotten hurt, while Bifur and Bofur thought that he was sitting in a tree or cave somewhere crying.

After a half hour of fruitless searching, Bifur knew that something was around. The birds around a particular spot were quiet, and the leaves leading to it were trampled. He pointed to the spot, and signed in the Iglishmek to his younger cousin, 'Look, something's over there.'

"Let's see Bifur."

Bifur lead Bofur by the hand, towards the spot.

Lying there was a dark haired dwarfling, with old tear tracks down his face, and a bit of dried blood under his nose. He looked peacefully asleep, though his foot was caught in a root sticking out of the ground. Bifur could guess that Kili was running and crying, and then he tripped on the root and got knocked out.

Bofur leant down to pick him up. Bifur crooned over him in Khuzdul, wiping the blood from his nose.

"We have to take him back Bifur. He'll catch cold."

Together, the two cousins jogged back to the ponies, Bofur being careful to not hit Kili's head on anything. Balin saw them first, and hurried over, carefully placing his hand on the boy's head.

"Gloin, blow the horn."

Gloin did.

On the other side of the forest, Thorin, Dwalin and Nori were searching every tree and patch of ground. Dwalin wasn't very happy about having Nori around, but this was about Thorin's nephew, not grudges against the thief. They needed the extra pair of eyes anyways. Thorin was just about to sit down and give up, since it was like searching for a needle in a haystack, when Gloin's horn rang loud and true through the dense forest.

Thorin had never run faster in his entire life.

Meanwhile, Oin and his group got back quickly. They were now waiting for Thorin. Oin checked Kili over, deciding he couldn't find an injury in this light, or at least without the proper tools. Well, the only thing Oin noticed was that his arm was dislocated. That would be easy to fix.

Soon Thorin burst through the trees, hurtling towards Kili. Well, not hurtling, more like running. Some of the foliage ripped and tore with his speed.

"Kili." That's all he could say. He took the boy into his arms, clearing the hair out of his face. This could not happen again. He was going to talk with the boys when they got home. And when he did, he was sure it would be a new beginning for the brothers.

And somewhere on the horizon, the first streak of dawn, pierced into the inky blackness, signalling that he was right.

**A/N: So, with that, I go back on hiatus and to school. huntress, I've already sent my warmest wishes along with your sister, but in case you do read this, just know that you'll be in my thoughts all day, until you get better. See ya at the tail end of the month guys!**

**With much Love and Starlight for everyone,**

**-Hobbit**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! So, now officially, I'M A FREE GIRL! I finished my last exam on Monday, so I'm totally completely free now! *squeals* That means, I had enough time to make this longer and elaborate as much as I wanted! So, another announcement, I'm going to take summer school in July. I'm not exactly sure how long it is, so check my profile on the second, I'll have it posted there. (And in case you're wondering whether I'm failing school, I'm not. I am just taking the time to get ahead in the next school year.) Otherwise, with dark thoughts of summer school, looming in the distance, don't worry about it for now and just enjoy the chapter! Oh, yes, thanks so much for your support during that rough June! I was so happy to know my readers were supporting me during that rough time during school!**

**leggomygreggo2: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying! Yes, huntress is doing much better I'm glad to know. :D But here is the new chapter!**

**Guest (June 10): Aw, thanks! I'm glad you love it!**

**jaymzNshed: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying. **

**FanOfRandomThings: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, give the idea credit to huntress! :D I'm just continuing for her! And, mwahahahahaha! We'll just have to see! :D**

**I don't own the characters of J.R.R Tolkien. I'm merely playing with them.**

The group of Dwarves returned to the town square, and with many thank-you's and nods of solemn but grateful appreciation from Thorin, say good-bye and return to their homes to sleep. At last, finally, the exiled king stood in the market-place alone, with the exception of Oin, who refused to go home without treating Kili. Thorin really couldn't argue with him, even though, as one of his people, Thorin was concerned for Oin's well-being. The pair went to the Durin's house, without so much as one word.

At their arrival, Thorin tied both their ponies to a railing he built when they moved in, about fifteen summers to that day, back when Dis was pregnant with Fili. Oin held Kili carefully, scanning over his unconscious form, as if to find any injuries in the growing light. Of course he couldn't check very thoroughly. He hadn't finished looking Kili over when Thorin took Kili back and knocked on the door.

Dis answered, holding a handkerchief. Thorin couldn't help but notice that she looked awful. Her hair was mussed, a bit tangled, and braids out of place. There were old tear tracks down her face, and her handkerchief was soaked. She also had dark circles under her eyes.

Dis saw that her brother wasn't looking much better. His hair was filled with leaves and greenery, and his clothes covered in dirt. His eyes had darker circles under them than her own, as if he hadn't slept for weeks rather than one night. He looked absolutely worn, and there was a cut on his face, as if a branch nicked him while running.

The tears that had dried five minutes before answering, suddenly began to pour once more, at the sight of her youngest, unconscious in his uncle's arms. Dis took him into her arms, burying her face in Kili's chest, laying kisses on his face, gently. Fili, still on the chair, looking like he was going to fall over any second, looked on with such an expression of guilt and shame, Thorin nearly felt his heart break.

"Fili, go take your chair to Kili's room and sit down." said his uncle, in a stern voice that he hated to use.

Fili obeyed, without one word, and eyes full of fear. Thorin nodded for Oin to come in, and gently led Dis with Kili in her arms to said boy's room.

"You will stay there, until I say so, understood?"

"Yes Uncle." said the chastised Dwarf.

Oin only watched with a furrowed brow, and a sense of fear at what might've happened that Kili ran away, and Dis cried. A lot. She hadn't cried like this since... well since Fildur died tragically. What happened in the Durin house was evidently grave and sad, but Oin wasn't one to pry, so he kept his mouth shut. And if Thorin wanted to say what happened, he would, but Oin suspected he wouldn't want to. Not right away. Oh, no, probably until the boys were much older. Perhaps until some interesting journey or event that might have something to do with all of them at a later time, but not at then.

As soon as Kili was laid in bed, Oin began to do a thorough check of Kili. He was grateful for the light. He only came up with two injuries. A slight head injury, which could be easily mended with a few days of bed rest, and a dislocated shoulder. This would hurt a bit, but it was ideal to relocate it when the boy was still out. Oin secretly noticed Thorin giving Fili a look that meant, "You will not cover your face while he does this."

Dis went out of the room to calm down. She was grateful that her son was back, but still frightened that the broken relationship between her sons wouldn't be mended. No, Dis. We will fix this. Once and for all. She wiped away all remnants of tears, fixed her posture and went back into Kili's room without batting an eyelid. She was a princess of Durin for goodness' sake! She couldn't cry like a frightened child when hard things came her way!

Meanwhile, as Oin relocated Kili's arm, he whimpered in his sleep, and swatted towards the area. Oin was thankful Dis wasn't there, or he was sure he would've gotten a strangling. He knew, because Gloin's wife did that once when his fauntling Gimli fell and got a scrape. Oin had to clean the wound, and the boy had given a mighty shout of discomfort at the treatment of his injury. Oin held back a shudder. Dwarf dams could be very strong in their protection of their children.

When Oin was finished treating Thorin's nephew, he quietly relayed instructions to Thorin and Dis on how to care for the boy.

"Kili has a hit to the head. I'll expect him to be out for the rest of the day, but when he wakes up, he should have plenty of liquid, some soup, and stay in bed for at least two more days. As for the arm, keep it immobile for now, and gradually return to more movement. If he does something too strenuous with it, it will hurt, but keeping it still will let it recover."

"He'll be alright then?"

"Yes, no lasting effects. Although I would be surprised if he remembers everything that happened within ten minutes of his injury." Oin chuckled quietly.

Thorin smiled slightly. Mahal bless his friend's heart for being light, even when his was heavy.

"Go home, get some rest."

Oin looked at his friend pointedly.

"I suggest you sleep too." Thorin gave Oin a look of his own. "You need it more than I do!" dismissed Oin.

"Well, thank you for helping me find my nephew, and healing him. I will always be grateful."

"Not a problem Thorin."

"Thank you Master Oin. The Line of Durin is ever at your and at your family's service." offered Dis bowing her head.

"Thank you my Lady. It is really an honour having your brother as our leader. And as he has helped restore our families and livelihoods, so would we help you all restore yours."

Thorin and Dis felt slightly humbled by this bold and kind healer's declaration, but they were grateful that the people would help restore their small broken family. Now to see if they could finish restoring it and picking up the pieces.

They didn't need to merely hope.

**AN: So, I hope you enjoyed it! (I know I did!) Expect another chapter very soon, and remember to check my profile on the second of July. Thanks again for all your support, and I'll see you guys again soon!**

**With TONS of Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Final chapter and Epilogue

**AN: Hey guys, *waves sheepishly* So I've returned for a final roll, because this is the last chapter and the epilogue. There really did not seem to be much left to put on, and this was always my plan anyways. **

**It's been more than a year, I know, and I'm kind of ending this on a sad note. See, over a year ago now, huntressofartemis101 passed away from her injuries in the car accident. She was the original creator of this story and my dear friend. I finish this with her in mind, even though I didn't have the heart for the past year. I just regret that I didn't finish soon enough for her to see it. **

**So please, read with a solemn heart, and remember her in this as well.**

**I do not own the characters. **

When Oin left, Thorin sent his sister to bed, allowed Fili to go do his business, get something to eat, and come right back to the chair under direct order. Thorin himself got his own chair, and sat down by Kili's bed, holding and stroking his small limp hand. Thorin was so grateful to Mahal that it was not the stiff rigid hold of the dead, and even more so that it was just a small concussion. Gradually, he fell asleep under the immense exhaustion of not sleeping for several nights, under concern for his nephews. How coincidental that he fell asleep then, when everyone else was. Even Fili was in blissful unconsciousness on his chair, despite the back of the chair being ram-rod straight.

After a good five hours of deep restful slumber for Thorin, he woke up to a gentle prodding. Rubbing his eyes, he looked towards the source of the movement, and saw that Kili was awake. He looked fine, except for a frightened expression on his face.

"Kili." he said, in greeting, ecstatic that he was awake. Kili's eyes flickered to the sleeping Fili on the chair, and immediately Thorin got the clue.

"Why am I here?" asked Kili. "Why am I not in the forest?"

Thorin's heart shattered.

"You would not rather be here with us?" he asked.

"I would but-" Kili swallowed, and continued, hurt evident in his tone, "Fili said he never wanted to see me again. So I ran away."

Thorin sighed in a resigned manner. "He knows not to say it again. It is the wrong thing to say to a brother." Thorin said, smiling sadly. But there was a glimmer of something. Hope that this relationship could be mended. Thorin briefly changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"

Kili nodded wildly, and Thorin nearly chuckled at the sight. He stood up and went to the kitchen, and quickly got Kili some of the remaining rabbit, and a cup of water.

"I'm sorry that the rabbit is cold. We haven't had time to make anything else since last night." hummed Thorin, still slightly lethargic from just waking up.

"'Sall right uncle." replied Kili while biting a piece of rabbit meat.

"Good lad." Thorin murmured, ruffling Kili's hair, and yawning.

Finally, Kili finished eating the rabbit he had, and had gulped down all the water.

"What time is it?" asked Kili.

Thorin opened the curtains, and looked out the window.

"It's almost noon." he replied, surprised at how late it was. He felt a bit guilty that he couldn't go to the forge that day, but he had a nephew to take care of, and sleep to catch up on.

Fili began to stir. In response, Kili froze and went white as a sheet. His eyes were wide, and he was trembling a bit. Thorin sat down beside Kili's bed again, and held his hand. He frowned_. It's not right for one to be so afraid of his own brother._ Fili yawned and blinked. His gaze then focused on a trembling dark haired figure in bed, and his expression went from rage, to confusion, to great shame, but the storm of emotions in his eyes was intense.

"Um, hello." he said, somewhat sheepishly. The small greeting as met by a quiet glare from Thorin, and a shudder from Kili, as if the very sound of Fili's voice cut him like ice.

Seeing Thorin there to comfort him, Kili began to calm down. He didn't need to say anything, just be there. Kili gulped.

Quickly, Thorin thought of something to say. He didn't think it through very well, but in the time he had, it was very good idea. He only had to put it into words.

He cleared his throat, and said,

"I am going to tell you boys a story, and at the end, you must decide for yourselves if you will be like the people in the story or not."

Fili nodded submissively, deciding he had no other choice.

Kili nodded as well, though secretly, Thorin noticed that he was fearfully looking at Fili out of the corner of his eye.

Thorin cleared his throat and began.

"A long time ago, there was a wandering kingdom. The people wandered because they had lost their home to an awful foe."

At any other time, Fili would've rolled his eyes. This was a story about Erebor! But he knew this wasn't another time. So he didn't do anything, listening intently.

"There were two princes. They were brothers but they were not very close at all. One day their grandfather decided that he wanted to reclaim an ancient home of their people. He was adamant that this kingdom was to be reclaimed. There were many orcs in the kingdom and they had formed an army. The dwarf king decided to form an army as well, and they hastily began to prepare. The younger prince however, did not like this idea. He wanted to move on, not make an effort to battle for the kingdom. He said that many dwarves would die in vain and many families would be broken." He sighed, chest constricting at the painful memory. "The older one thought it was valiant and worth a shot in getting their people a new home no matter the price.

"One night before the battle, the younger brother went to the elder to ask him to use his influence as heir to stop the battle from happening. The older brother refused angrily, calling his brother a coward. He kicked him out of the tent-" Thorin choked a quiet sob. His eyes looked wet and sad with the horrible reminder but he blinked back the tears threatening to come.

Fili was shocked. He'd never ever seen his uncle like this, so vulnerable, so hurt. He wanted to reach out to him, but he knew the story was not over.

"-and ordered him not to come back ever again." Thorin avoided his nephews' gaze. "The battle came, and the older brother did not fight alongside the younger. No, it was until after the battle when the older brother found the younger lying dead at Mirrormere. He was almost torn to pieces and it looked like he had cried." Thorin sighed, "He had to be burned on a pyre. Not buried in a stone tomb like he deserved."

Thorin looked up again, taking in his nephews' shell-shocked expressions.

Kili had the courage to speak up. "Uncle, who were they?" he asked, although he partly suspected the answer.

"I was the older brother." He murmured in reply, leaving them to figure it out, which they did.

Fili spoke next, "Uncle, I had no idea…" he gaped. "We had another uncle…" Fili and Kili both looked pensive for a moment while Thorin waited for their reaction.

"What was his name?" Kili asked timidly.

Thorin felt a twinge of pain go through him at the thought of Frerin's name. But he had to say it. "Frerin. His name was Frerin." He answered.

For what seemed like forty-eight years, they sat and looked at each other in mutual silence. But at last, Thorin fought back the pain again and he spoke.

"My lads, I know that it is not the easiest thing in the world to have a brother," he began, "I know, you can both drive each other to the edge, and that is normal." He took a careful breath, searching for words. "But there comes a point where it is not simple rivalry or squabbling. You have reached that point already it seems." Fili looked down in shame. "I only told you of Frerin and I because I am saddened that both of you are becoming like us. Proud, ungrateful. My only regret is that I did not tell this to you sooner, before somebody got hurt. Not only in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense as well. Words do cause pain. I can only imagine what my final words to my brother, full of anger and pride did to him, but considering the terrible things I told him, I think I hurt him worse than any orc ever could have."

Fili looked even more abashed, and he curled up on the seat of the chair.

"The least I could ask from both of you is at least to be civil to one another. Even if not for yourselves, I hurt to think of you treating each other as I treated Frerin." He finished, opening his arms for both of them to come near. Kili scooted close and Fili leapt out of the chair and ran to him. Thorin embraced them as tight as he could as Fili buried his face in his uncle's shoulder, beginning to cry tears of shame.

"I'm sorry, uncle! I'm sorry!" Fili sobbed, huge tears pouring out of his big brown eyes. Thorin allowed the tears he had been holding back to flow as well and he held on tight to both his nephews, not saying a word. Even Kili cried a bit too. They remained there for a while, until Fili had stopped sobbing.

Thorin broke away and said huskily, "Give each other a hug."

The boys did, and it felt a bit odd to them, since the norm was hitting and punching and screaming at each other. And then, for the first time in what was probably an era, they both sincerely apologized to each other for everything. The three all laughed a bit through their tears as well, embracing again and remaining there for a long time, now with a better understanding.

It took a while for the both of them to find patience with each other, but none of them ever uttered a single hateful word ever again about each other. But after a long time, and some trials, they both developed a close bond, closer than had been seen in ages.

All in the village agreed, it was a good difference.

Epilogue:

Many years later, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield stopped to rest for the night.

Fili and Kili were sent to hunt in the nearby forest, which was not a difficult task at all for them. They had become experts at it, and were masters at finding squirrels, birds, and other small animals.

But sometime during the occurrence, Kili went off with one of Fili's knives, and didn't come back to camp until about an hour later with a brace of rabbits. Fili was standing, visibly irritated as he was crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Care to explain why you went off with one of my best hunting knives and only just got back?" Fili demanded.

Kili looked like a scolded dog, and he winced, looking ashamed.

"Sorry Fee, you gave it to me, and then I heard a squirrel and I thought you were following me. I realized you weren't too late. I was already following these rabbits and I couldn't just let them go." he tried, stepping back a bit when Fili said nothing, glaring at him. "I think I might've dented it a bit too, I'm sorry."

The tension rose between them and for a moment, a few in the company were afraid they might start fighting. Thorin, however, watched calmly but carefully, ready to intervene should anything happen, but after raising them extremely well, he knew it probably _wouldn't_ happen.

They stood for a bit more, before Fili sighed and took his brother in his arms. "Forget about the knife, you fool, I was worried about _you_." He grumbled, feeling the fear he had been feeling dissipate. Kili melted in his brother's hold, feeling relieved. They hugged for a moment before breaking apart and putting their arms round each other's shoulders and going over to Bombur to give him the brace of rabbits.

The entire camp seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and they went about their business as usual, feeling better that the two brothers had reconciled. Thorin watched them, looking proud and even smiling a bit to himself. What had broken before was healed again, before it was too late.

Bilbo went over to the Dwarf king, slightly confused. "What was that, Thorin? Why was everyone so worried?" he asked.

Thorin looked down at the hobbit, a soft smile still gracing his features. "That, Master Hobbit, was a sign that what seems hopeless can still be mended, and that having a brother is a gift greater than all the gold in the world." He explained.

"Oh." Bilbo said, his confusion not quite dissipated. He decided not to ask any more of Thorin however, and went to help out around camp.

The quest went on, and there was no more friction between the brothers again.

Brotherhood really is a gift greater than gold.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading guys, I am completely indebted to you for sticking with me on this little tale of brotherhood. So give your sibs a hug and tell them your appreciation and love, and just never forget how much you guys deserve each other. **

**I'm glad I got to finish this, and I'm forever grateful to you guys for staying with me. **

**So I'll be spending the next few weeks cleaning up my previous stories, and perhaps cutting off some I never finished, and making a clean slate here. Check those out when you can, and as well, check out 'Memories' by Truthful nomad. I'm co-authoring that with her and so far it's turning out good, but we could use some feedback. :) **

**Thanks again! Lots of love,**

**-Hobbit**


End file.
